Slowly, Intimatly and in Every Way
by Sigyn Laufeyson
Summary: Happy Valentines !


It was the first night since Odin's great slumber that my husband, Loki, and I were allotted some time alone. I flinted around our room like a nervous hummingbird, my heart pounded with the anticipation of him. _How should I greet my King?_ I wondered,_ On the bed? _I climbed up onto our bed but even that didn't feel right so I got up and at that instant the door to our bedchamber opened and there he stood my husband; my king. I was so taken by all his glory that I fell to my knees and bowed my head.

"My Sigyn."

"My King."

"Tell me, Sigyn have you ever known the love of a King?" He asked the question already knowing the answer.

"No, My King, never." I answered with a pause, "A talented Prince, yes, but not a King."

He gently raised my head and I saw the hunger in his eyes, that had nothing at all to do with food, "Then arise Fair-Maiden and take it."

I arose to my feet as he bent down to fix his lips to mine. His arms closed around me;as mine closed around his neck and helmet. I sat him on the end of bed and sat at his feet to take off his boots. I kissed them inching my way up his legs. I climbed onto the bed and pushed him back as his back hit the mattress he began to shine with a golden light engulfing his armor which disappeared except for his helmet. I smiled and continued to inch my way up the places not hidden by the helmet I reached his lips and finally I felt his tongue tangling with mine. Everything I could ever want or need was right here.

He rolled over on top of me and gently brushed back my hair I looked up in his eyes at the man that held all my firsts. When he kissed me is was a different feel. He was hiding something from me,that much I could sense from him. He touched my dress and it melted away in wisps of smoke but yes I could do that as well. I snaked my hand down his shirt which disappeared in a sweet reveal of strength and flesh.

Simply put, we devoured each other in all the ways he knew I liked. That was the theme of the night, I began to realize. It scared me what was he planning? Was he expecting to be separated from me?

I curled myself around him as I felt the Asguardian silver snake off my finger;up my arm and down my side my side looping around my ankle sometimes and at others it snaked it's way up around my waist, exploding in a mass of silver bells and charms that sang like it did whilst around my ankle.

After we had our fill of each other we lied there with our palms pressed together and our fingers laced; the silver which had been snaking down and up my body, all this time, now rested linking our wrists together in a mass of interconnected silver chains that looked like a spiderweb. We lied like that until the Aftershocks stopped. Soon I hovered on the edge of sleep as I felt the silver slither its way back around my finger and Loki smooth my curls and kiss my temple as he slipped away.

I watched him as he dressed,"So love me and leave me?"

Loki's head snapped up,"SHhhh go back to sleep, My Queen, I won't be long."

"Stay." I pleaded, "I don't like it when you go there."

"I'll be fine."He kissed my forehead and started for the door, "I Am Laufey's son after all."

I looked down at the faded scar on my palm and remembered what he said to me as our blood flowed into each other which was,"Your thoughts and your memories are mine as mine are yours" but maybe if I was having trouble reading his thoughts maybe the block worked both ways.

I dressed warmly enough I hoped for Jotunhiem although I didn't like the prospect of the Jotun's eyes falling upon me again but I swept the thought out of my mind and followed behind him.

I piggy-backed on the BiFrost leading to Jotunhiem.

"Sigyn?" He asked clearly the block does work at both ends, interesting to know.

"I'm not going to let you come here alone. If you die on this-" I looked around and saw the red eyes of the Jotun's glaring at us, "If you die here I might as well die too."

"But you shouldn't even be here. You should be at home; in Asgard; in our bed where I left you."

"And you should know, after all these years, I don't always do as I'm told."

Loki sighed and took my hand again to keep me by his side like I was going to go anywhere, especially when I heard the low, gravelly voice from my nightmares order, "Kill 'em."


End file.
